Though the Heavens Fall
by reidsgirl1993
Summary: My life was surrounded by all sorts of things. A wonderful brother, an amazing princess, and all of my friends. Life couldn't be no better right. But I made a huge mistake. I fell in love. I fell in love with a man that I knew I would never have. He despises Terrans yet I still want him. I want...Count Cruhteo.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. hello all. This is an Aldnoah Zero fanfiction and yes this is a Cruhteo x Oc fic. I recently watched the anime and couldn't help but fall in love with it and just had to write about it. Everything will be within canon with some added scenes with my OC until episode 8. I hope you all enjoy!)**

 **Princess of Vers**

I stand here and I can't help but be so enamored with how Princess Asseylum was with Earth. Her vast curiosity made me happy and I know that it made my brother happy as well. My name is Elena Troyard. Daughter of scientist Dr. Troyard. Several years ago, my father wanted to come to Mars to study Aldnoah. Myself and Slaine, my younger brother, being the curious young kids we were decided we wanted to tag along. Our ship crash landed and I knew then that I was probably going to die. But Princess Asseylum came along and saved us. She gave us a home after our father died. And it is because of that home, that we find ourselves inside the landing castle of Count Cruhteo. He hates us. Because we are Terrans but I can't help but feel an attraction to him. However, I do not act upon these feelings because I believe the ending result would be fatal.

"Such a beautiful planet. I catch my breath every time I see it. Does seeing where you were born stir any memories in you? Elena, Slaine?"

I was brought out of my stupor by the words of her highness. And then my dear brother proceeded to stumble over his words. Yet again.

"Well…uh…I guess, yes."

"What my brother is trying to say your majesty is that of course it stirs our memories. It is the very place of which our lives began. "

The princess then let out a small giggle and pushed herself up off the chair she had been using for support.

"No need to be embarrassed Slaine. I've only been away for two months. Yet I find myself missing many things about Vers."

She then glanced down at Earth from the floor below.

"Earth, the cradle of which all humanity was born. It's always been a dream of mine to see it with my own two eyes."

I couldn't stop the smile from lighting up my face and my brother nodded at the princess in approval.

"Tell me Slaine. They say the atmosphere there is blue, as well as the oceans. I've always wondered about that. Is it actually true that on earth the air and the water have a blue tint to them?"

"No. The air and water are transparent. But in a thick enough layer I understand they refract the light reflected from them. So they look blue to the eye. I believe that is how it works."

I scoffed and put my hand on my brother's shoulders. I leaned down to his ear and whispered.

"Nice way to ruin girl's dreams baby bro."

But even despite my brothers words the princess still had a smile on her face and she looked at peace. As if the whole world was her resting place. Her eyes then lit up.

"Water and air there is in such vast quantities that it can bend light! That's amazing! I can't begin to imagine it!"

Slaine and I both started laughing and her excitement. However, it was cut short whenever the door of the chamber slipped open. I turned, and there stood the very man of which I hated myself for. Count Cruhteo.

"You've been in here an awfully long time."

Unlike my brother, I immediately bowed to him as the princess addressed him.

"Count Cruhteo."

"The hour seems to be growing quite late. Please make your way to your bed chamber now if you would. Princess Asseylum."

"Oh dear! That long has passed? Seeing things from this Veranda it's certainly east to lose track of time. Goodnight Slaine, Elena. Can we continue tomorrow with my lessons about earth?"

"Of course my lady."

"Yes, of course. How you prefer."

We both responded at the same time as the princess walked past the count and out into the hall. I still bowed my head and Slaine just now showed this action as well. I could feel his eyes on us. I could feel the hate that they held. He then turned and made his leave as well.

We then looked around the empty room.

"I don't enjoy the way he looks at us brother."

"Of course you don't! He hates us Elena! Yet for some reason you have romantic feelings for him?!"

"Slaine lower your voice! Actually, why don't you keep it shut?"

He gave me a look of disgust then proceeded to walk towards the door. I watched as the door opened and he stepped out into the hall. He stopped for a moment and turned his slightly to his left then quickly turned to the right and walked away. I didn't really understand why he did that but then it hit me. Count Cruhteo remained behind the door which would mean…' _He heard the whole thing?! What my brother said?'_ The door was still open and I saw his shadow and immediately turned away from him. The door closed and I assumed I was safe until I felt hot breath on my neck. And heard a whisper in my ear.

"Be careful what you wish for…Terran!"

He then withdrew and walked away. I watched his retreating figure and then slowly fell to the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I felt as if it was about to explode. And then the whole room turned black and I fell.

I woke several hours later and my head was pounding. I opened my eyes and was blinded by a terrible light. _'This is unusual. My room isn't this bright.'_ I then looked around and realized that this wasn't my room at all. Finally, my eyes strayed to the corner of the room and my breath caught in my throat. There in a desk chair sat Count Cruhteo. I let out a small gasp and he turned towards me.

"You're finally awake."

"Where am I?"

"You are in my chambers. You had passed out in the Veranda and it was much quicker to just bring you here."

He got up and started to walk towards me. For some reason, I was scared so I started to scoot back further into his bed. My head hit the head board and I winced. Next thing I knew I was being held down to the bed by his giant hands. I looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

"What's the matter Terran? Don't you as your brother said "Have romantic feelings for him?"? Why are you frightened?"

"Because I'm scared sir! You look at us as if you hate us. You're very intimidating Count Cruhteo sir!"

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I had expected him to hit me as I had seen him hit Slaine but I was met with no such force. Instead I felt something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes and was met with his closed ones. _'He's…Kissing me?'_ I didn't even give my mind time to comprehend the whole thing before I started to kiss him back. His hands moved from my wrists and gently cupped my face. He then pulled away and looked into my eyes. He got up off the bed and turned his back towards me.

"I don't understand how such a lowly Terran could be so damn beautiful!"

I widened my eyes at his statement. Against my better judgement, I reached out for him but was cut off before I could.

"You need to go! Now!"

"But sir…"

"Leave now! Elena please!"

I quickly got up and left his chambers and halfway down to my own I stopped dead in my tracks. _'He's never called me by my name before. But he…just did._ I continued to walk towards my chambers. Once I got back I noticed that my brother was already asleep. I quietly laid down and started to drift to sleep thinking of his lips on mine. And that is what I dreamed off that night.

Two days had passed and it was time for the princess to make her goodwill visit to earth. Not once during those two days had Count Cruhteo even spoke to me. It made me kind of depressed. Me and my brother stood in one of the castle halls waiting for the princess.

"What's so special about him Elena. He hates us yet you can't help but fall for the bastard."

"Slaine you are out of line. Please be quite."

He was starting to reply but was cut off as the door opened and I couldn't help but marvel at the princess's beauty.

"Princess Asseylum!"

We both addressed her as she walked towards us.

"Slaine, Elena. Look at me please. I have come to say goodbye. It's time for me to make my journey to earth and begin my goodwill visit there. "

She walked over to us and grabbed one of each of our hands.

"The knowledge you have so generously given me will prove great value."

I just smiled at her while Slaine stared at her in awe. I could tell Slaine was worried and he expressed his worries with the princess. But her reply was flawless.

"We cannot live in fear. The time is now for someone to take the first step toward creating a lasting peace for all of us."

Slaine then proceeded to give the princess the very same necklace that our father had given him. He wished her luck and told her that this charm was meant to ward off evil spirits. She stared at it in awe. The door behind her and her handmaiden then opened and revealed Count Cruhteo. I turned my head down to acknowledge his presence.

"Princess Asseylum. Your shuttle is waiting."

The princess said her farewell to us and made her way back to the elevator from which she came. I knew that the Count was still standing there but I couldn't bring myself to look up. I heard footsteps approaching then what sounded like the crack of a whip. I looked up to see my brother fall to the ground. I was fixing to tell him what I really thought but he spoke.

"Remember who you are, you filthy Terran. Although I was reluctant to dissuade her highness from her folly remember this. The mess you make is ultimately my responsibility. That is the only warning you shall receive."

He walked away and I helped my brother up. Once he was off the ground I ran in the direction the Count went. I walked until I found myself in front of one of the command rooms. I quietly walked inside and saw him standing there. Count Saazbaum's face appeared on a screen in front of him. I quickly dodged eyesight.

"I expect you'd be rather bored now. Three months of gentlemanly hosting will no doubt take its toll."

"I cannot say that I have carried out my duties well. This was the last opportunity that I was given to persuade her against making such a trip."

"You really needn't worry about it. If anything, bad were to happen to her highness the thirty-seven clans here in orbit would rise as one to reap our revenge for it. Even the filthy Terrans would know that would be the case."

"One can only hope."

"But then. If what they actually wanted was to provoke hostilities. That could turn out to be a blessing for us. In a very sad way of course."

"Saazbaum! Don't say such things."

"Oh, was that a bit too far? Well we Orbital Knights have dwelt in our castles for fifteen years. Since the time of our fathers. Waiting for the day we would reach out and touch that blue radiance."

His face disappeared and I had decided that I had heard enough but I couldn't risk moving or I would be caught. So I stayed where I was. I heard footsteps and had assumed that he was leaving but then I heard a beep and a click that let me know that wasn't the case. He had locked the room from the inside. _'What should I do?'_ I felt myself being jerked up and being pushed into the wall behind me.

"Were you eavesdropping? Terran?"

"No, Count Cruhteo sir I was only hoping to talk to you sir. I don't like how cruel you were to my brother sir. He and myself, we are both very loyal to the royal family despite us being Terran. I just don't think that it's…"

I was cut off as his lips crashed onto mine. I lost all sense of propriety and melted into his kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine went around his neck. I felt his tongue flick out to lick my lower lip and I gave him entrance without thought. Our tongues danced together and I seriously didn't know how much more I could take. He slowly pulled away from me and rested his forehead on mine.

"You mustn't tell anyone about this Elena. Nobody must know. I…I am so used to hating Terrans. I hate your brother! But for some reason I cannot hate you. I want nobody to know of this."

He pulled away from me and left the room. I fell to the floor. Oh, how I hated that man, or at least I wanted to hate him. I wanted to hate him so back but I just couldn't' do it no matter how hard I tried. I slowly pulled myself up off the floor and made my way outside of the room. I saw my brother walking and immediately I ran to him.

"Are you alright Slaine?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for your concern sister."

He then proceeded to walk away from me. I spent the next hour or so just sitting in my room hoping and praying to whatever God there was out there that the princess was alright. I heard a beeping noise and looked around then I heard his voice.

"Our Princess Asseylum's heartfelt wish for planetary peace has been crushed forever in a despicable act of Terran treachery. The Vers empire must bring down the hammer of justice in response to this atrocity committed by old humanity. Hear me knights of mars. No more will we sit idly waiting. It is time to put into motion the grand task of a generation. The Earthfall Operation."

I got up and sat back down as the landing castle jerked. It became clear to me then that we were descending to earth and there was nothing I could do at this point to stop it. I began to cry uncontrollably. Princess Asseylum was…gone. The tears kept on coming. I almost didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Count Cruhteo wishes to see you Terran!"

My head jerked up at those words and I once again pulled myself up off the floor. I walked out into the hall and began to make my way towards his chambers. I tried to compose myself but failed miserably. I walked inside but saw no one. I was about to speak out whenever I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and a face bury itself in my shoulder. I then felt his lips on my neck and I felt like I was going to fall apart. I turned around and quickly claimed his lips with my own. He returned the gesture and kissed me back despite the tears falling from my face. His hands travelled down to my bottom and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over and laid me on his bed, not once breaking the kiss. When he did break away he just looked into my eyes. His hand came up and began to wipe away the stray tears that were falling.

"Please Elena. Don't cry."

Our lips then met again. They were soft and caring. I had no clue what I was doing but I slowly reached up and fumbled with the buttons on his coat. He pulled back and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Elena. Is this what you want? Princess Asseylum was your friend was she not? You don't have to do this if you are only doing it out of grief. So, I will ask again. Is this what you want?"

"Yes. I've wanted this for a while now. Please sir."

"As you wish."

He sat up and shrugged the jacket off his arms and tossed it on the floor next to his bed. I slowly rose to meet him in a kiss. I felt his hands slowly glide under my shirt and over my stomach. I pulled away enough for him to slide my shirt over my head. But I didn't expect my bra to come along with it. I felt my nipples harden as they met the cold air. He kissed me once more as his hands came up to encircle my breasts. The moan that was deep in my throat couldn't be suppressed at this point so it just passed my lips. He started to kiss down my neck and chest. I fell back and he immediately latched onto my nipple while playing with the other one. More moans filled the air and I felt a warm feeling from down in my stomach. Another kiss met my lips and I felt the snapping on my pants come undone. I lifted my hips as he slowly pulled them along with my underwear down my legs to meet with the other clothes. _'He has on too much.'_ I sat up and began to undo the fastenings on his shirt and tossed it to the floor when I was done. I made quick work of his pants as well and they too fell to the floor. I gazed over him and was amazed. _'He looks so beautiful. So, majestic. Better not say that though._ ' I then saw his erection through his undergarments. I wondered just exactly how that was supposed to fit inside of me. Most importantly I wondered if I was ready to give a huge part of myself to this man. My question was answered whenever his lips met mine once more. This man was showing me a part of him that he would never show to anyone else. I was Terran yet he did not hate me. I moaned as I felt his hand ghost over my womanhood. I gasped as he slowly plunged a finger into me. He then pulled it out and proceeded to remove his undergarments. To say his size was average would be a complete understatement. This man was huge. He lined himself up with my entrance and I braced myself for what I know will happen.

"Are you alright? Elena?"

"Yes sir I'm fine it's just…This is a first for me."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle. I promise. And when we are alone. It's just Crutheo"

I nodded but cried out as I felt him enter me. Tears rolled down my face. No sooner than they were there were they gone again. He kissed away every single one of them. I nodded to let him know that it was okay to move. He slowly pumped in and out of me and the feeling just overwhelmed me. It was nothing I had ever experienced before and the faster he went the closer I got. It didn't take long either before we both came tumbling down. He collapsed next to me but quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry my dear. We will get revenge. We will avenge her majesties death. You won't have to cry any longer."

He then got up put on his clothes and left. He was leaving to dish out orders I was sure. But still even after what had just happened. I couldn't help but cry. I gathered my belongings and dressed myself. While walking down the hall I ran into my brother. He held out his arms and I just cried in his chest. I felt myself being lifted as my brother carried me and lay me down on my own bed. I then proceeded to fall asleep with tears over my lost friend clouding my vision. And now we were in a war. One I didn't think my body could handle. Was this how it will end. One can only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter will be mostly improv because our beloved Count isn't in this episode much. But enjoy Oh by the way this chapter will have a lemon :P.**

 **Chapter 2 Beyond the Horizon**

I couldn't move. I laid there paralyzed as the landing castle made its descent into Earth space. All I could feel was a nagging in my heart. Princess Asseylum was gone. Amongst it all I had gotten what I wanted. But I never wanted it to be like this. The tears flowed freely from my eyes as I slowly tried to make my way back to my room after breakfast. I fell to the floor as the landing castle made its impact. I looked around and noticed that my brother was nowhere to be found. I made my way back out of the room. I heard hushed whispers of world domination and how other parts of the world were already suffering. I stood with my fists at my side. My homeland was being whipped out by the Martians. Worst of all. I managed to fall in love with one of them. I quickly turned as someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Count Cruhteo has sent for you Terran."

I nodded and made my way to the bridge of the landing castle. Once inside I saw the damage that had already been done outside the window of the room. The whole city had been annihilated. I stepped to the side as I noticed that the elevator behind me was about to open. Sir Trillram entered the room.

"I think we should advance on Shinawara right away. Planting our flag at the scene of her highness's tragic death, will only serve to solidify the righteousness of our cause."

"That was my plan all along. But even more so that we secure the drop site."

"Then Count Cruhteo please allow me the honor of doing that for you. An opportunity to repay your hospitality. At least some."

"Hmm. The task is yours Trillram. Apprehend the area's leaders and ascertain the details surrounding her highness' death."

"Yes sir!"

He then turned to look at me. I wasn't for sure exactly what he saw in me but at that moment I feared him. He walked to me and gently tugged on my wrist. I turned to follow him out and down the hall. We entered into the same room that I had left just hours ago. He allowed me to go in before him and he quickly shut and locked the door behind him. I just stood there as he walked in front of me. His hand touched my cheek and I jerked away from him.

"Elena…You're scared of me."

"Of course I am! Look at all of the destruction you and your men are causing. This is my world too you know!"

A look of anger flashed across his face.

"Well those pathetic terrans should have thought about that before they killed our princess."

I turned to walk away from him but he prevented me from doing so by securing my wrist in his hands. I tried to jerk away but I was quickly pulled back into his hard chest. I felt his breath on my neck and I could already feel myself being aroused. ' _How pathetic am I?'_ His arms ghosted down my arms slowly. Then over my breasts. I shuddered under his touch. He must of felt this because he backed away from me. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Elena. We are both from different worlds. I too must fight to protect my people. You should understand that."

I couldn't stand seeing him so torn like this so I briskly walked over to him, took his face in my hands, and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss with just as much passion as you gave him. I backed him up until his knees hit the bed, forcing him to sit down. He pulled me forward to where I was straddling his hips. I took the initiative this time and removed my shirt before working on his coat. Layer after layer clothing began to fall to the floor until we were both in just our undergarments. His lips met mine once more but this time it was an endearing kiss. His arms wrapped around me and slowly undid my bra and it too fell to the floor. Without breaking our kiss he laid me down gently then started kissing down my jaw and neck before flicking my erect nipple with his tongue. I could already feel myself coming undone by this man's hands as he gently massaged my chest. He pulled back to look at me giving me a small smile as he did.

"I still don't understand how a terran can be so beautiful."

His lips met mine once more in a searing kiss. His hand drifted down my stomach and into my panties. He started rubbing circles around my clit. I broke away from him as a moan interrupted my thought process. I called out his name as he inserted a finger into my wet heat. Not to be outdone I reached down and started to rub his manhood through his boxers. He let out a small moan and I took advantage of this by putting him on his back. I quickly removed his boxers and slowly took his head into my mouth. He called out my name as I bobbed up and down on his hard length. Just as he was about to reach his climax he flipped me back over and entered me harshly. With each thrust I was a moaning mess. I knew I was close to my climax. Every inch of him filled me and I was given unbelievable pleasure. With one final thrust we both climaxed and he fell down on top of me. He rolled beside of me and I leaned over to give him a kiss. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer.

"Your brother is currently assisting Sir Trillram. I don't think they will be back anytime soon."

"He despises my brother. Even worse than you do I believe."

"Elena…"

"Don't say you're sorry. You're only doing what you have to do for Vers."

I went to get up off of the bed and he pulled me back into his arms. So there I laid. I couldn't help but get the feeling that something here just seemed off. But I pushed it away and just let him hold me in his arms.


End file.
